Mistake
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: After Oz and Gil get into a fight, Gil goes off and gets attacked by a chain. How Oz reacts when the last thing he said to his friend was something hurtful. Fill for the kink meme.


Yay! Another story from the kink meme done! The last one I put up was two days ago, which is a record for me. :D Well, updating this fast, that is. I had fun writing this, for some reason, despite how angsty and depressing it is. I seem to like these types of stories... Enjoy!

_Prompt_: Because I want some angst: Gilbert and Oz get into a fight and Oz says something hurtful to him. Gil storms off, but ends up in a fight/accident right afterwards and is badly injured. I want to see Oz distressed that Gil may die, and tearing himself up about the fact the last thing he said to his best friend being something bad.

Ending can be happy or sad. Anon can pair them if they want but friendship is fine :)

_Note_: I guess there is a little Gil/Oz at the end, if you look. First story without a couple.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters, nor will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistake<strong>_

"I don't need you!" Oz yelled at Gil, a frown on his lips. They had just gotten in a fight about how Gil acted, about how he was too protective of Oz. Fights like these had happened before, but never had they gotten this bad, which showed just how annoyed Oz was getting at it.

"Okay then." Gil said, a strange note in his voice; it was a sad tone, one that had the left over anger in it still. That agreed with his golden eyes, which were also sad- it had finally come to light; he was no longer needed- and hardened from anger. "I guess I'm going." He said, walking out of the door without another word.

"Hmph." Oz said, not wanting to admit that he was wrong despite how he _knew_ he was wrong. He was too stubborn, though, so he wouldn't admit that he was wrong for a long time.

How Oz soon wished that he never said that.

Since, later that day, Gil was attacked by a chain, and barely was alive.

-:-

"Is he… going to be alright?" Oz asked the doctor hesitantly. They were at Pandora's headquarters, as that had been the best place.

"The wound to his stomach has been sewed up, and I've given him pain medication, but he lost a lot of blood. It all depends on if he has the _will_ to live." The doctor said, seeing the worry in Oz's eyes. It was night already, and Oz was just then allowed in.

"Okay." Oz said in an emotionless tone. There was not even any emotions on his face or in his eyes, showing just how upset he was, though only Gil would realize that.

"I'll be in the room across the hall, so if he needs anything you can come and wake me up." The doctor said, leaving and closing the door after Oz nodded. The blond looked down onto Gil's unconscious face with sad eyes.

"Gil, please be okay; I don't what to do if you died." He admitted, glad that he was the only one in there. It was because it was late- the time being eleven in the evening-, so everyone was in bed. Which gave Oz time to show how sad he was by this, and not exhaust himself by using a mask.

"I lied Gil; I _do_ need you here, so please, don't leave me." Oz continued, blinking several times to stop the tears from coming. He brought his legs onto the chair, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. "I'm sorry Gil; please forgive me for saying that, but if you can't then I'll be glad if you're just there, alive." He continued, shutting his eyes tightly to keep tears in. He _wouldn't_ cry, as he didn't want to worry Gil, or so he habitually thought. He never realized how important Gil was to him, until now there was the threat of losing his best friend- the one person who accepted him completely.

Oz heard the clock ticking, and listened closely to it, that way he would no how much time was passing. He felt exhaustion creeping on- exhaustion caused by the fact that he would normally be asleep by now, and also by the grief that he was experiencing- but ignored it the best he could. He wanted to be awake, that way he could help Gil should he need to.

But a realization made him stop listening to the clock, and have panic fall onto him. He hadn't been talking about how he 'didn't need Gil' but how Gil didn't need him. Gil had the ability to have a fantastic life, and could have a wife and kid by now, if it wasn't for Oz. If Oz never existed, then Gil would be in much better conditions. If it weren't for Oz…

Then Gil wouldn't be here, dying. It was all Oz's fault, and there was nothing he could do.

This must be Oz's 'sin', to destroy the lives of the people around them, and hurt them. If that was the case, he would be more than willing to die if it meant that he could destroy no more lives.

The clock striking twelve made Oz jump, as time just flitted by without his notice. He felt his eyes protest against staying open, but he fought their desire to close so that he could look at Gil. His best friend looked quite peaceful, almost as if he was just sleeping.

Oz knew different though, and he knew that Gil was currently fighting to live. Well, that is if he did _want_ to live. Oz hoped so; he didn't know what he would do if Gil didn't survive.

He was always calling Gil weak, but maybe he had always been talking about himself? Gil had survived the ten years of not knowing if Oz was going to come back, or if he was going to live, but Oz couldn't survive a few hours of not knowing if Gil was going to survive.

Added to the fact that Oz had no fighting ability, and couldn't protect himself; Gil was able to protect not only himself, but also Oz. Which led Oz to thinking about how Gil should've been able to protect himself, but he had been mortally wounded by a chain anyway. How? How could that be possible, especially when Gil had Raven to battle with, or his guns, which he would have used.

Or maybe he was too distracted by what Oz had said, and was thinking about that and didn't notice the chain until it was too late. If that was the case, and it probably was, then it _was_ Oz's fault that Gil was dying.

If Gil died, then Oz wouldn't be able to live.

-:-

Golden eyes opened slowly, hearing a humming from his right side.

"You're awake, Gil?" Gil heard, making him blink and look over. Ada was there, running her fingers through Oz's hair. Oz looked to be asleep, but even then he still seemed tired.

"Yeah; how long have I been out?" Gil asked, his voice _sounding_ dry.

"A week." Ada murmured, obviously trying to not wake up Oz. "You're probably thirsty." She said, cooing a 'sh' noise to Oz, trying to keep him asleep. After she got him a glass of water, and Gil's throat was no longer parched, he started questioning her.

"How long has he been here?" He asked, getting Ada's silent message and whispering it.

"The whole time; the only times he left was to use the bathroom and shower. I had to drag him away one time so that he would eat, though that happened once, unfortunately." She said, having resumed running her fingers through Oz's blond hair. "This is also the only time I've seen him actually sleep; every time he slept over the week, it was such a light sleep that the turning of the door handle woke him up." She said, a sad look coming onto her face.

"He… did?" Gil asked, surprised. Hadn't Oz said something like how he didn't need Gil? So why would he do that. Ada smiled sadly, almost as if she could read his mind.

"I heard about the fight you two had." She said, making Gil widen his eyes.

"You did?" He asked, shocked. Ada nodded, going over what had happened to Gil while the scene replayed in her head.

"Yeah. I managed to persuade brother to talk to me so that he wouldn't be as depressed, and he caved. I think he was just tired, or else he wouldn't have. But he said that you two had gotten into a fight, and how he said he didn't need you out of anger. He seemed to honestly regret saying that. He just seemed to be upset over this whole situation, and he almost cried. I think that the only thing keeping him from crying was his own pride." She said, making Gil widen his eyes.

"He… did?" Gil asked, his voice almost shocked. It was then that he noticed that Oz's hand was on the bed, almost as if he had been holding Gil's hand.

"Yeah; I didn't get even a fake smile out of him all week. Nothing made him smile; the one smile he gave was forced, and anyone would have been able to realize this, even someone who didn't know him." She said, another sad smile coming onto her face. "Well, I'm going to go tell the doctor you woke up, though I don't think he will do anything as he just recently did a checkup." She said, kissing Oz's forehead and patting Gil's before she left.

No one came back in, showing that the doctor wasn't planning on doing anything when Gil woke up. This relieved him, as it meant that he had time to think.

So, Oz regretted saying that he didn't need Gil anymore, right? So, did that mean Gil was needed? Or did it just mean that his master regretted admitting it? It could mean anything, but the dark haired servant hoped it meant that he was needed, as his life was meaningless without Oz.

It was then that he heard Oz stirring, which surprised him. If it was how Ada said, and she wouldn't lie about something like this, then that would mean that Oz should be exhausted now. So how was he waking up? Maybe it was because his body was used to listening to Gil's even breaths, and now that Gil was awake his breaths were no longer even.

"Gil?" He heard, blinking and looking at Oz to see the blond wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "You're… awake?" He asked, almost as if he thought he was still asleep.

"Yeah; I've been awake for a little bit." He said, making Oz widen his eyes. "When I woke up, Ada was here, so she explained to me how long I had been out and went to tell the doctor that I was awake. Apparently, nothing had to be done so neither of them came back in." Gil said, stopping Oz from saying that he had to go tell the doctor that Gil was awake.

"Okay…" Oz said, looking at his servant almost as if he thought that he was still sleeping, and that when he would wake up Gil would still be unconscious.

"She told me about how you stayed by my side the whole time." Gil said, attempting to break the silence. Oz nodded.

"Yeah; I didn't know when you'd wake up, so…" He said, a tiredness evident in his tone. Not only that, but there was an odd… weakness; odd, as Oz never showed any weaknesses if he could help it. Gil heard it, though, and he couldn't bare it, so he reached his arm out and took his master's hand.

"I also heard that you regretted saying… what you did then." Gil said, listening as Oz swallowed. "I just want to say… are you?" The servant asked, getting a surprised look.

"Of course! You could've died because of me." He said, eyes desperate. Gil shook his head, trying to comfort Oz without moving too much.

"No; it was my fault, as I wasn't paying attention to what was around me. I should have, but I didn't. Not only that, but you weren't there, so you couldn't do anything to stop it, so there is in no way you could be to blame. I shouldn't have been so careless, so please, don't be upset." Gil said, noting that the mask on Oz's mask seemed to be wearing thin at the moment.

"…Okay." Oz said, obviously not feeling any less guilty than before. He couldn't help but think that he was to blame for Gil getting hurt.

"Come closer, Oz." Gil said, surprising Oz, as the servant never told him to do anything. Slowly, Oz moved forward, stopping when his face was near Gil's face. The dark haired servant leaned over, kissing Oz's forehead to comfort him. "Please, don't be sad; it wasn't your fault." He said, resting his head against Oz's head. Oz didn't say anything, just relished in the fact that he could be close to Gil. "Don't blame yourself." Gil cooed, hoping that Oz would believe him if he said it enough.

"Okay." Oz said, not completely confident in it, but slowly becoming more and more confident.

Everything was going to be fine. Gil survived, and somehow found it in him to forgive Oz. Life was good.

"You're cheesy, Gil." Oz said, unable to help himself from teasing his servant.

"Shut up!" Gil responded, his face lighting up.

Yeah, everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
